Wet Dreams, Oh Beautiful Nightmare
by Rhiabrey Skye
Summary: At a point in his life, every teenage boy experiences a wet dream. It’s a simple, normal step into one’s life at becoming an adult. There’s nothing weird or embarrassing about it. That is, if it's not about a certain blonde. SEDDIE//ONE SHOT.Sequel NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where the hell this idea came from… the title is like the song Sweet Dreams from Beyonce but with a wierd twist.

Rated T to be safe. Don't know if it should be M.

Not _too_ strong… If I should boost it up to M please tell.

* * *

**---**

**Wet** _Dreams_

At a point in his life, every teenage boy experiences a wet dream. It's a simple, normal step into one's life at becoming an adult. There's nothing weird or embarrassing about it. It's normal. Usually boys begin having them at around the age sixteen or seventeen, others go as early as fifteen. A wet dream is when a boy has a dream, usually erotic, and it causes him to ejaculate while asleep. Some boys even make noises during them. But there is simply nothing to be ashamed of it.

That is, if it doesn't occur during English class.

* * *

He hadn't slept all night. Worried he would do awful on the SATS kept him up studying until his eyes ached. He just didn't realize that was literally impossible unless some toxic was applied to them. Being tired was different then an ache. When you're tired, your eyes feel like a thousand pounds worth of pressure are applied to your lids. When your eyes ache, they hurt and burn and you feel like the world is ending. But what he was simply experiencing was tiredness. He promised he would only sleep if they hurt. It didn't hurt. He kept writing down the formulas until he remembered it all…

Slope Point intercept form:: Y-Y1 = M (X-X1) M= Slope.

Y=Y intercept

Y axis.

Slope Standard form:: Ax + By = C

Slope Intercept Form:: Y= Mx + B

Vertical Intercept: Undef --

Yawn.

He dropped his pencil at the spine of the book and closed it carefully. He crossed his arms over his book and slowly laid his head on it. Going into a deep…calm…dark…so _beautifully sweet _sleep --

BING vibrate BING vibrate. He opened his eyes in agony and let out an irritated groan. He dropped his soar arm on the desk and searched for his cell phone without looking up. After a few seconds, he found it next to his Physics notebook and looked at it. His alarm had gone off.

"Ugh."

He lifted his head, which felt like a sack of flour, and decided it was time to get ready for school.

Oh joy.

~**~

"As most of you _hooligans _may know, Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet, probably the only book you know that was written by him." Mrs. Stevenson, Freddie's English teacher, muttered the last part to herself but almost everyone heard it, "And can anybody explain to me William's life chronologically?" Silence. She rolled her eyes, "We talked about this yesterday."Silence. Not even Freddie, who was resting his head on his desk (about to fall asleep), raised his hand.

"…he was born in…?" She tried giving the class hints. Somebody pooped a bubble loudly. Freddie's eyes drifted to the only possible destination, diagonal from him.

Sam.

She popped another piece of her Hubba Bubba gum. Freddie's eyes drifted down her body. He never really observed her body before. It was so…nice. Her fingers tapped on the table, her legs resting on the book rack under the seat in front of her, her black and red converse tapping. He followed her arms, traveling up to her perfectly formed chest. He wondered when she got those two perfectly round breasts. He continued looking, starring down her stomach, she was so curvy.. and when he got to her ass…

**Oh**. _My_. God. Freddie mouthed to himself.

Scratch that, she was gorgeous.

"Samantha, please pull your hood down. You know perfectly well that that's against the school dress code." the teacher's nasally voice echoed around the room and Freddie was brought back down to earth. Sam annoyingly pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful blonde locks.

Freddie quickly looked away as he saw Sam look at him from the corner of her eye. He starred at the other juniors, some sophomores, and realized that a few of them looked like they were about to go to sleep…

_Sleep_…Freddie whispered as he cozily nuzzled into the corner of his arm.

Soon, he was brought into a world of nothing but complete darkness and tranquility.

Until he began to dream…

* * *

_The room was dark. The only light was the one coming in through the balcony window. The room was cold, but at the same time hot, and somehow, too hot. The sounds of moaning, one female and one male, came from the distance. _

_There were two teens under the covers on his bed. The unknown couple were moving in synch with each other, at a constant speed, in a same pattern. Back…and forth. It continued for a few moments._

_Suddenly, you were able to see the two faces as the cover was pulled back behind her head. She was on the bottom. And they both gasped as the air, from which they couldn't find, finally entered their lungs. He lifted himself carefully as their rhythm began to slow down drastically, as if saving the big moment for later. He rested both his arms on the side of her head as he looked down at where they're bodies were meeting in places they never thought possible. _

_Their sweat mixing together. He continued the movement for them, slowly, causing pleasure for both. She bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her hands behind his head, bringing his head closer to hers, so she could have access to his soft lips. When she captured him in a soft kiss. He was hitting all the right spots and tension around his abdomen was going crazy, out of control. He responded softly, "…ooo Sam." it came out so tender and quietly that she needed to ask him what he had said. But the pleasure made it come out differently than expected…_

"_Mmm…? Yeeeaaa..." He rested his forehead against hers and looked up into her eyes. The tension was unbearable. It was building up so much…it was so __**Damn **__hot. The pressure of their bodies colliding, and the heat bounced off their skins. _

"…_god." he whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head and he closed them. It felt __**So **__Good. _

_How was it so possible, for the most beautifil act two people who were in love could do, could feel so fanatical, passionate, crazy, wild…extreme._

_The sounds of their moans and groans…whimpering from Sam, increased as his climax came closer…closer… He gasped as his eyes opened suddenly and he grabbed Sam's head with his right hand, forcing it into his chest. He continued moving in and out of her. There was absolutely no way they could get any closer than they were at this moment._

_So freakin' close…_

"…_Freddie." her tone came out warning. Her voice sounded hoarse and wavering, as if she was almost crying from the bliss and enjoyment, filled with euphoria and unbearable pleasure._

"_..jee--eez, Sam. So--" he was there, "there. Yes. Sam, yea..uhuh." he whispered lovingly into her ear._

_Her response was almost the same but it started to sound so distant…as if she was moving away. Disappearing. _

_**Gone. **_

* * *

"Yea..Sam, uhuh…" his erotic groans echoed through the class, followed by chuckles and whispering students. Freddie began to peak in through his eyes as he saw a bright white light. He continued opening them, not caring if the brightness of it burned his corneas.

Lifting his head off the desk, he was met with a fuzzy image of an angry mid-aged woman. He rubbed his eyes quickly to clear his image. Mrs. Stevenson. He looked around. Everyone was starring at him laughing and with raised eyebrows. Confusion built inside him.

He looked towards a certain blonde. She was beat-red and looked like she wanted to crawl up in a whole and die.

"Wha--?" he was so confused that it was mentally killing him. That was, until the obvious hit him, "Oh, no…" he brought his hand to his head in embarrassment.

"Now if you're done with your little…outburst," Mrs. Stevenson looked down at him in shock and anger. Freddie bit his bottom lip and looked down at his lap. He saw her turn to the kid behind him, "Ryan. If you could explain to Freddie the assignment…" with that she walked back to her class. Everyone continued starring at Freddie. He was now a crimson red color. He turned around in his seat to stare at Ryan, a kid Freddie only talked to when he asked Freddie for his homework to copy.

"The assignment?" Freddie asked quietly, still dazed from the most crazy dream he had ever experienced and the overwhelming embarrassment. The kid was smirking and looked like he wanted to laugh. Freddie gave him a death glare and Ryan suddenly became serious again. He cleared his throat.

"Right, uhm…" Freddie saw Sam from the corner of his eye and Ryan's voice began to drift away. She was looking down at her lap, and was she…smiling? Freddie frowned then turned back to Ryan who was explaining, "and she put us into partners." Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Partners?"

Ryan nodded slowly. He looked like he wanted to laugh again. Freddie really didn't want to be partners with anybody. It would be way too awkward for him to face his classmates. Especially if it was someone he knew…he gulped, "Who--who's my partner?" He saw Ryan smile and motion his head to the other side of the class.

Freddie slowly closed his eyes and kept whispering _please no please no please no _when he turned around, a certain blue-eyed girl was turned in her seat towards them.

"…so…uhm…any…" she couldn't look him directly in the eye. Shaky breath. "…ideas?"

Freddie closed his eyes tightly and groaned.

'_WHY ME?!?!?!_'

---

Sam and Freddie's relationship was never the same.

But the dream he once experienced, soon became a reality.

Sometimes dreams _do _come true.

--

**THE **FREAKIN' _**END**_


	2. Sequel

So…

HERE.

WE.

GO.

* * *

**Wet** _Dreams_

Sequel

* * *

Kill me. _Kill _me **now**.

Yes, those were the exact words running through Freddie's mind for the next half hour. Or, because of a certain demon, probably for the rest of his messed up life. Yes, messed up indeed it was. Not since birth, oh not it was not. But because of _someone, _he had to go through living hell as long as he lived. Even a little Shakespeare writing would never brighten his mood ever again. Oh, dear god, no. Why not you say? That evil, gorgeous, wicked, ham-loving, devil's daughter and given the name Samantha at labor, had officially manipulated him.

Every part of his life suddenly involved _her_. Every sickening moment, every embarrassing moment, every torturing moment, and now, a kill-me-now moment (which on the Freddie Benson scale, actually **broke **the scale of life humiliation.) He had lost all **dignity** and **pride** for the rest of his damn life.

And it was all because of _her_.

After his little blow a couple moments ago, he couldn't dare to look her directly in the eye. It was a miracle if he could even manage a syllable out of his lips with her in a three-kilometer radius. As long as she would be that close, he could never talk to her **ever again**. You heard right. **EVER AGAIN**. If he did, it could only result in two things:: Awkwardness or death.

He chose neither. It was a simple choice. The last thing he would want between him and Sam was tension. Tension could mean affecting his and Carly's relationship and iCarly. It could also end their friendship.

Death also included all those things, no doubt about it. But he at least wanted to experience that dream _once _in his life. Not specifically Sam (not that he would have a problem with that) but…at least have _some _experience in that field.

Oh, yes. You read write. He would undeniably would have no problem doing such things with Sam, unless _she _was the one to interpret. But that was most like _not possible_, so there was no point. It wasn't that he often had thoughts about Sam 'that way', but he's a teenage boy. Of course he has noticed how Sam was absolutely beautiful and gorgeous. He wasn't _blind_!!

But she was his friend, and it would be _way _too awkward. So, yes, he would absolutely have no problem at all doing…_that_… with her, but would he do it with her?

…it never really crossed his mind.

That was, until he had that shocking, terrifying, life-changing dream. Now, he couldn't take his eyes off her body and just imagine. Simply…_**think**_.

And it would be that image, of their sweaty bodies colliding, that wouldn't escape his mind's eye for the rest of the day. It was beyond awkward working with her on their class work. Actually, not even work did they do within those forty five minutes. He was going to ask to use the bathroom so he could leave, but Sam beat him to it.

They never even started the first sentence. When Mrs. Stevenson told him after class that he didn't need to hand it in till tomorrow, It was as if she felt pity for him.

He didn't see her all day. He had a feeling she had been ignoring him all day. Did he embarrass her? Well, there was no way she could be more humiliated than he was at this point. He could just hear it now, those sickening nicknames that will be permanent and recurring for the rest of his life. Shudder.

He texted her twice. Not once because it would seem like he didn't care. Three times would make it seem that he's obsessed with her, and that wouldn't be such a good thing at this point. He would've freaked her out, so two simple texts. **Numero uno**: Hey… **Numero dos**: Sam…?

Yep. That was safe enough. But not once. Not **once **did she text back. And Freddie knew her like a book.

She was the queen of texting during class. She was slick and quick.

When he opened the door to the Shay's apartment that afternoon, and he had seen her there on the couch. So it was confirmed. She _wasn't _dead.

Well okay then… "So you _didn't _loose your phone?"

Sam let out an over-dramatic groan and tossed her Droid to the side, "Whatever dork-moans a lot."

Freddie rolled his eyes. That was one of the nicknames he was greatly dreading. He sighed and slammed the door behind him. He was actually quite shocked with how civil they were acting towards each other. It was as if she had simply forgotten what had happened that morning. "So why didn't you ever answer back?"

She frowned at him then relaxed her eyebrows, leaning into the couch and crossing her arms, "What? You mean those pointless words?"

"Yes." that's what he was going to say, but he started catching on to something. She was acting so…Sam. Normal. What the hell? "I thought you would be at least a little embarrassed or something…"

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"Why aren't you?

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, 'cause it wasn't embarrassing?" she started getting off the couch

Freddie gaped at her, clearly confused, "What the hell?"

She smirked, "Freddie, look. Just chill okay? I understand that you feel really, I don't know, violated? But it's normal for something like this to happen, ya know? So you had a wet dream…in English class…" she suddenly started bursting out in laughter and he continued gaping at her in pure disbelief. He was expecting her to maybe hate him for the rest of his life for embarrassing both of them in front of their entire class. Or maybe murder him in his sleep. But no, instead she was…_laughing_.

She calmed down after a few seconds then looked at him and tilted her head a bit to the side, Freddie was scared of what was to come next, "You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"I shouldn't?" it came out as a whisper.

"'course not. At least now you proved me wrong of you being a girl and deciding to get a sex changed to have a more successful happy life." she cooed as her lips pouted and her cheeks began to redden, preparing to burst into another laughter-filled moment. But Freddie cut her off before she could.

"But…but _I…_you know," he couldn't find the right words to say and he explored his mind, which seemed to just suddenly stop working, "…_moaned_ and…made noises…" he took a deep breath and avoided her gaze as he began to blush furiously, "_said your name…_Shouldn't you be kicking my ass right now?"

Sam's shoulder slumped and licked her lips as she crossed her arms. She looked him up and down for a second and took a small step towards him. Freddie gulped and took a huge step back towards the door behind him. Sam rolled her eyes and let out a heavy puff of air, causing a strand of hair (that was in her face) to hang in mid-air for half a second before falling back down into its normal spot.

"Dork, chill! Jeez. Stop acting like you got a stick up your --"

"Sam." Freddie voice sounded exhausted. Like he just wanted to push all this behind them and forget today ever happened.

Sam let out a long dramatic sigh and bit her bottom lip angrily, "You really need to stop interrupting me when I'm talking."

"Sorry. Continue."

She tilted her head once more to the side and smiled at him. It was almost sweet, reassuring. Nice.

"And so what if you said _my _name? I just happened to be the last person that was on your mind before you crashed, and your boy hormones took over and...it just happened. It doesn't really matter anymore that you said my name out of all the other names out there." she shrugged nonchalantly and continued, "It's not like it means anything, right?"

He stood there. Just _thinking. Contemplating. _Trying to make sense of the words she had just said. Maybe she was right. His boy hormones had taken over him at the most unfortunate time and he couldn't stop himself. Damn his stupid boy body parts. But the one thing that stood out the most to him was that fact that she had said it didn't mean anything. Yea, sure, he never really had the desire of sleeping with Sam. Maybe the thoughts of being more than friends with her had entered his mind at least once or twice, but before then there had always been small issues to get in the way. He never really had time to think. But right now, at this moment, he had been given the moment to think about this, and she was practically giving him the chance of admitting to her how much he's been thinking about her lately and how this wasn't the first time he had had a dream about her. And how he had suffered so much for her, including breaking up with the girl of his dreams (which surprisingly didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would), and gotten so many good things out of it.

But she would hate him. He knew perfectly well that this was beyond their friendship territory. He knew that this was all so wrong, how it was never meant to be this way. But it just, sort of, **happened**…

_**He fell in love with her.**_

_And it was so wrong._

"…right." his voice was shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself and stared at her, biting his bottom lip.

Sam had noticed the slight pause before he answered, the un-sureness in his voice. His lack of confidence in himself. She regret capturing those few deadly moments that flashed before her eyes. How his eyes looked when she said it never meant anything…how his eyebrows knitted together as he stared at what could be her feet…how his mouth almost began mouthing the words _wrong _but instead, the sound of a totally different remark had escaped his lips.

And that's how she knew he was lying.

She brought her top lip over her bottom and slowly walked towards him. She saw him shudder and his eyes met hers and she continued walking towards him. But before she could reach him, he knew at that moment (when a small gap formed between her lips, but she closed it quickly, speechless) that she _knew._

Freddie examined her face, and as if they were using telepathy to speak to each other, he nodded slowly. In what could be shock, a small gasp (or was it a deep breath?) came from her mouth as she crossed her arms quickly, and tried her best to look away. His eyes continued examining her, and telling by her facial expressions, he knew that she somehow saw this coming. And she was trying to avoid this from happening to them for so long. He saw her gaze trace from the open window (which revealed a gorgeous view of Seattle) down to the floor below them.

He brought together all the hope and power he could muster in himself and slowly raised his hand to her face. And as if she was watching him from the corner of her eye, she closed her eyes just before he touched her. That touch sent a shot of electricity through both their bodies and they both took in deep breaths, trying to maintain their heart beats at a normal beat.

His thumb softly caressed her cheek before he tucked that strand of hair behind her ear and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

She suddenly raised her head off her shoulder and opened her eyes. They were filled with something. It wasn't foreign to neither of them, but it wasn't common either, it was acceptance. A small smile crept up on the sides of her lips as she watched him look at her in what could be anticipation. He needed to see her reaction, "Well, I'm not." he raised his left eyebrow (like he does oh-so-well) and opened his mouth to speak. But yet again, she beat him to it. But this time not by talking.

She was now tracing the outline of his toned chest from months of working out in the weight room during gym. He gulped when she looked up at him. His breath hitched when her finger began going down south and she moved in closer, "I just love how I have that affect on you. It's so much better than beating you…_physically._" she looked into his dark chocolate eyes. He had no idea what those words could possibly mean. To him, it could mean anything really. She was either going to take advantage of the affect she had on him, knowing his secret, or take advantage of him. But then that glint of pure glee popped into her eyes once more and she smiled at him, almost chuckled. He couldn't help but moan when she brought her hand to lay on the back of his head. His erection practically burning inside of him. He couldn't breath. He couldn't _fucking breath_. "Kiss me."

And if that didn't knock the breath out of him, nothing did.

The first brick to hit him was confusion, quickly followed by shock, then speechless. His eyes widen as she licked her top lips seductively and squeeze his growing bulge. He even started to close his eyes a bit and enjoy the feeling when he realized the situation right before them. This was all new stuff for the two. They've been best friends and mortal enemies for as long as they could remember. And after reading many comic books when he was younger, he was pretty sure that enemies never did this with each other. _Ever._

He pushed her back slightly, " I can't." he managed to squeak out.

She scoffed as a flash of sadness went through her like lightning. She crossed her arms and starred intently on a spot on the floor.

"I thought this was what you wanted." her voice was filled with slight sadness, "Me."

And with that, he grabbed her by the waist, brought her body against his, quickly spun her around so she was now against the door and began attacking her with feverish kisses down her neck, biting at it's soft skin. She let out a deep moan as she looked for his head and brought it to her mouth and they started an all-at-war make out session. Their lips moved together in a sloppy manner, as he died to get his tongue into her mouth. But being stubborn like she is, she refused and just kissed him down his neck to his collarbone.

"Kiss me, damn it."

He didn't know what suddenly came over him, but he just couldn't deny the crave of feeling her warm tongue in his mouth. He took a handful of her hair and turned her head to face him. Her lips looked distended from the rough kissing and he slowly let go of her hair and proceeded to slowly lean her back against the door, one of his hands next to her head, the other on her hip.

She responded almost immediately when his lips touched hers. And this kiss was different than the previous one. It wasn't rough and messy, there was no tugging and pushing…but the exact opposite. It was gentle, and his lips felt like feathers against hers as they brushed together.

They both opened their eyes at the same time and Freddie could feel Sam's warm breath hitting against his face. It smelled like the mint gum she'd been chewing all day. So good. Exhausted from that brief kissing war, he leaned his forward against hers and closed his eyes. He felt her forehead pull back from his for a brief second as she said the following words that left him breathless and craving more than he had ever had in his entire life, "Show me. Show me what your dream was like."

---

It wasn't quite exactly like his dream. His dream had described something dirty and messy. Instead it was raw, clean, and quiet. There was no better sound to them then hearing each others breathing. The heavy moans weren't as erotic as his dream, but something more. It was like something digging deep into them, coming from their mouths, and they were sharing this same language from each other.

They whispered meaningful words to each other now and then, and sometimes not as meaningful. Words like "right there" and "shh go slower". Nothing unusual or out of ordinary that you wouldn't usually hear from a couple making love. But here and then there were those words (even sounds) that would be remembered for the rest of their lives:

_You're beautiful. _A moan. A groan. _Love me_. Rustling of sheets.

_I love you. _

_---_

They say Disneyworld (or Disneyland) is the place where dreams come true. But the truth is, dreams can come true where ever you are. You just have to run after them and turn them into reality. Sometimes they don't exactly turn out how you had imagined, most of the time better. But there's no doubt that in the end, you'll be satisfied with the results.

* * *

PHEW! Finally got it done, huh? Lol. Hope you were satisfied.


End file.
